harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod (HTTE)/Landfall
---- Called as such because of a legendary event in early Nu-Cyrodilic history, the region of Landfall serves as the heartlands of Nu-Cyrod. Much of the region is composed of fertile farmlands of temperate climate, with forests on the borders with the adjacent regions of the Empire. A vast lake called Remira is located at the centre of Landfall, with a river flowing towards the southern lands. Scattered across the lake are many islands and islets, where various districts of All-Marugh, the capital of Nu-Cyord, can be found. Although the number of islands is too many to count, the city counts only a total of ten districts, with transportation between them being provided by either long bridges where entire neighbourhoods rest, or by gondolas and larger boats that traverse the calm waters of Lake Remira. The cosmopolitan nature of All-Marugh should be noted. Visitors to the capital (and to Nu-Cyrod even) should not dismiss, insult, or scoff at the non-human inhabitants of the capital. The elven races, the lizard-like Argonians, and the Minotaurs of Nu-Cyrod are all regarded as citizens of the empire, with equal rights and duties. At the centre is the Palace District, where the Nu-Mantia Tower is located – a white and enormous spire which towers above all buildings in the city and serves as both the residence of the imperial family, but also as the meeting place of the Imperial Elder Council. Certified scholars of the Empire may also gain entrance to the coveted Imperial Library, where books of both Nu-Cyrod and outside can be found and studied, curated by the Order of the Ancestor Moth. Impressive is also the gardens which surround the palace, littered with the graves of past emperors, nobles, and wise men. The Palace District can only be accessed by the Green Emperor Way, a bridge and hanging-garden hybrid where magical topiaries shaped as emperors of a legendary past can be found and spoken with. From the Palace, the Green Emperor Way leads to the Alessian District, a mostly residential area which also serves as the pedestrian entry to the city. The Alessian District’s northern bridge provices entry to the Elven Garden District, while the southern bridge leads to the Temple islands. Like the Alessian District, the Elven Gardens are a residential area, although one exclusive to the wealthier residents of All-Marugh. The Temple District, as the name indicates, houses a myriad of temples and shrines to the many gods worshipped by the people of Nu-Cyrod. To the east of the Elven Gardens is the Market District, an aggregate of islets where shops and homes can be found, although the former are found in majority. The Arcane University, where scholars and mages of Nu-Cyrod study the strange and oddly universal magic of this land, can be found on a large island to the north of the market. Entry to the University is highly regulated by the Council of Mages, and an aspiring student has to prove their aptitude in the magical arts before being accepted to the institution. Second only in fame to the Palace District is the Arena District, where a great amphitheatre simply known as the Arena can be found. The many citizens of the capital, both poor and rich, come here to witness the bloody fights between the arena teams, in the hopes of collecting their bets when leaving. South of the Arena District is the Garden District, a myriad of islands and islets where gardens designed in many styles can be found. The central island here features the statues of the eleven gods of the All-Marugh, as well as marble statues of all past emperors of Nu-Cyrod, with a long bridge connecting the gardens to the Temple District. The main port of All-Marugh is in the Waterfront, a district mostly composed of islets located in the south-eastern Remira. However, the presence of the slums in the Waterfront makes it one of the least advisable districts to linger on for an extended period of time, as despite the efforts of the City Watch, petty crime is an unfortunate reality of this area. The final district of All-Marugh is the Prison District. Here are found both the Imperial Prison, and the headquarters of the Imperial Legion. Other than All-Marugh, there are no other cities in Landfall. And although various towns and settlements can be found, none holds any remarkable feature or landmark. Category:Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod